1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus with improved start-up speed and a start-up method for the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital communication technologies have developed, broadcasting data based on media which use various compression techniques are more widely used. Additionally, because of digital convergence, in which one terminal performs various functions, receiving apparatuses receiving digital broadcasting data have become more diversified.
Digital broadcasting is a remarkable improvement over related art analog broadcasting in terms of the quality of images and sounds, and is data-compatible with various apparatuses such as a computer, a digital versatile disk (DVD), a digital camcorder and a digital personal video recorder that can process digital signals. Additionally, since digital broadcasting can provide a lot of additional information data in addition to sounds and images, user convenience can be remarkably improved. For example, multiplexed information can be transmitted during the vertical blanking period of a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, or a larger amount of data can be broadcasted through additional channels. The data includes stop images, product information, electronic program guides (EPGs) or the like. Thus, a user can receive a lot of news information through digital broadcasting, and can receive the results of a sport game, securities information, whether information, traffic situation information or the like in real-time.
However, a predetermined operation is required after a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus is powered on in order to operate the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. This is because a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus includes various electric modules therein, and the electric modules should be started through predetermined operations similar to booting a computer.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating start-up time of a related art digital broadcasting receiving apparatus.
When a user turns on the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus in order to receive digital broadcasting, an operation is required for initializing an entire system of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. The system initializing operation may include testing and checking operations of a memory included in the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, and an operation of determining an operation clock signal of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. That is, when the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus is powered on, an operation is required for initializing the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus in order to operate each device.
When hardware modules in the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus are initialized, an operating system (OS) is initialized in order to operate such hardware. During this operation, the OS stored in a read only memory (ROM) included in the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus is loaded, and a central processing unit (CPU) is prepared in order to be operated. Examples of the OS suited to the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus are a real time operating system (RTOS) or the like.
When the OS is initialized, various tasks that are to be performed in the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus are initialized. The tasks are various operations performed by the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. For example, the tasks include a record storing function, audio decoding and reproducing functions, a channel decoding function, a display function or the like. That is, the tasks include a function applied in an upper level of the OS, or any operation that can be substantially performed by a user using the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus.
When the tasks are initialized, upper level applications using each task are set. The applications include every operation that can be performed using the task according to settings set by a user. Examples of applications include a display setting set by a user (luminosity, brightness, aspect ratio, or the like) and a sound level that is previously set when a user watches a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. Alternatively, when a user sets an end time and a start time of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, the end time and start time are loaded by the application during start-up of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus, and the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus displays an initial image using the loaded end time and start time.
When the application is set, an operation for locking a channel to be displayed is performed. The locked channel is decoded using a predetermined codec, and the decoded program is finally displayed to a user.
The widespread use of digital broadcasting receiving apparatuses means that users can easily acquire a lot of information. However, a long time is needed for start-up of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus. In addition, a Linux based OS as well as the real time OS has been used as an OS of digital broadcasting receiving apparatuses. Since the initializing time is longer when the Linux-based OS is used than when the real time OS is used, the start-up time of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus is greatly increased. Accordingly, a user who has to wait during start-up of the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus may feel bored and frustrated, since the start-up time is about 5 to 6 seconds or more. Thus, if a user wants to see an important sports game and starts the digital broadcasting receiving apparatus in order to see a desired relay broadcast, the user may lose an important scene during start-up.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of improving the start-up time of a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus.
In addition, there is a need for a digital broadcasting receiving apparatus through which a user can receive a desired broadcast whenever the user wishes to receive the broadcast, by improving the start-up time.